Cómo la Primera Vez
by Manny Heatlook
Summary: El pelirrojo desvió la mirada. – ¿Qué estamos apostando, otra vez? –preguntó avergonzado. Todo comenzó con una apuesta estúpida, Jack no supo como salir del problema. ((MXM. 'T' por ahora, depende mi humor. ))
1. El Reencuentro

**Hola! ;D Ya hacía tiempo en el que no nos veíamos! Lo sé. Pero, quice regresar con un nuevo fic... 9w9  
**

**Sé que aun tengo muchos sin terminar, pero hacer nuevos siempre me inspiran para continuar... Y también porque he trabajado mucho en DA y en tumblr, vean mi profile! OwO **

**Bueno, les dejo este fic, disfruten. **

* * *

El Reencuentro 

Jack Spicer era un joven con un gran futuro por delante.

Recientemente se había graduado de la universidad y llevaba muy poco de haber fundado su propio negocio, Spicer Co. Una compañía dedicada al proceso de tecnología, entre otros avances del tipo.

Se habría graduado con honores de la universidad, con las amistades más benefactoras que alguien pudiera tener. Gente con dinero y reputación.

A este punto, el joven Spicer no tendría que ser del tipo de persona que va por sus herramientas al auto para meterlas a su oficina, sino que tendría que ser el tipo de persona que tendría a un asistente que vaya por sus herramientas y las llevara a la oficina.

Sin embargo, el joven era un amante del trabajo manual y más si era hecho por él mismo. De eso vivía y ahí era en dónde su pasión crecía, día a día.

Con ambas manos, sostuvo la enorme caja de plástico que contenía lo que necesitaba, y con la cadera cerro la puerta del auto. Una vez cerrada, no tuvo la oportunidad de ver el camino, sino que solo se volteó a caminar cuando de repente chocó con alguien para tirar la caja y todas sus herramientas salieran de esta.

-¡Lo siento! –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el joven volteó a ver a quién se había chocado con él. De cabello negro y largo, y unos ojos dorados, tan penetrantes, que seguramente matarían a cualquiera. Lo reconoció al instante.

-¿Chase? –soltó en tono de sorpresa.

El mencionado se volteó a verle después de tomar el portafolio y hacer una expresión de sorpresa igualmente.

-¿Jack? –soltó para formar una sonrisa. De hecho, se había tardado menos en reconocer al joven, puesto era muy difícil el olvidar a alguien con una piel tan blanca y de cabello rojo vivo. Y unos ojos del color de un rubí… Eso se quedaba en la memoria de por vida.

-¡Chase! –se acercó de repente con intenciones de abrazar al otro.

Ambos no se habían visto desde que el mayor se graduó dos años antes que Jack. Él ya había heredado la compañía de su difunto padre, y la había hecho crecer aun más y más rápido. Su nombre era conocido por todos lados, y cualquiera mataría por tener una alianza empresarial con la compañía Heylin.

-Que coincidencia el encontrarte aquí. –soltó el joven para verle muy sonriente.

Chase soltó una risotada. –Venía a almorzar, y me habían dicho que por acá había un buen restaurante. –explicó para inclinarse a comenzar a recoger las herramientas. – ¿Y tú?

En seguida, el joven se inclinó a tomar la caja y a guardar las piezas. –Ah –soltó en un suspiro. –, trabajo justo aquí. –musitó para señalar el edificio.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó de buen humor. Se veía en buen estado el lugar, pensó que Jack estaba yendo por muy buen camino. – ¿Quién es tu jefe?

-Yo. –sonrió.

En seguida el mayor soltó una risotada. –Por supuesto, eso lo explica todo.

-Yo supongo que al restaurante que te refieres es el francés que está en la esquina, ¿no?

Chase asintió. –Ese es el lugar.

-Yo lo conozco –afirmó. –, vamos, y pongámonos al corriente. –ofreció para meter las herramientas al auto.

-Claro. –aceptó el pelinegro. –Cuéntamelo todo.

XXXXXX

Hace cinco años, en la Universidad Xiaolin, Jack Spicer había entrado a su primer año. Las cosas iban muy tranquilas al principio del semestre, sobre todo cuando conoció a otro de los genios de su generación, Ashley Rockow.

La joven era una de las pocas personas con las que Spicer podía tener una conversación inteligente.

Sin embargo, también era una de las pocas personas que lo sacaban de quicio cada cuando le daba la gana.

Ashley era del tipo de persona que le encantaba la fiesta, y la diversión. Constantemente arrastraba a Jack a las fiestas de la fraternidad, y muchas veces le obligaba a apostar por meras estupideces.

Ese era el caso en una de las muchas fiestas de la generación. Era la una de la mañana, y Jack realmente quería irse a su dormitorio a leer tranquilamente.

-¿Qué dices, Jack? ¿Entras a la apuesta? –pregunta la joven de ojos negros con una enorme sonrisa.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada. – ¿Qué estamos apostando, otra vez? –preguntó avergonzado.

Los demás soltaron una carcajada, llenos de emoción para que Dyris se sentara a lado de Jack.

-La apuesta es, quién no se acueste con un extraño limpiará la casa en la mañana y todas las fiestas futuras, los que sí jamás tendrá que limpiar. –explicó.

_Eso es estúpido_. –pensó Jack, pero al ver las caras sus compañeros abrió los ojos fuertemente. – ¡No! No, gracias. –soltó con fuerza. –Yo prefiero irme ahora, y ustedes recogen su desastre. –dijo nerviosamente para ponerse de pie.

-¡Vamos, Jack! –comenzó a decir la gente. – ¡Será divertido!

-¡Sí! ¡No seas aguafiestas!

-Vamos, Jackie. –soltó Vlad. –Además, no tiene que ser una mujer, sabemos que eso a ti no te gusta. –dijo tranquilamente para que todos asintieran aceptando la realidad de su compañero.

-Eh- eso es muy amable de su parte, pero realmente no quiero…. –soltó nervioso, pero de repente le empujaron para que cayera de nuevo al sillón.

-Vive un poco, Jackie. –musitó Chi viéndole con sus enormes ojos azules.

Al escucharle y verle, Jack parpadeó con velocidad sintiendo su rostro pintarse de calor.

Chi era un hombre apuesto, tenía que admitir…. Eso fue suficiente para que los demás malinterpretaran su silencio como un sí.

-¡Perfecto, vamos! –soltó Chi al ponerse de pie y todos se dispersaran dejando al joven solo, avergonzado y metido en un problema.

¿Y ahora qué iba hacer?

No quería recoger la basura de las fiestas que ni atendía… Tampoco estaba seguro de que podría conseguir a alguien dispuesto de pasar una noche con él.

Definitivamente esta sería una noche muy, pero muy larga…

XXXXXX

Jack Spicer se encontró imposible de aguantar la carcajada por lo que acaba de escuchar. No quería derramar su refresco, y Chase no dejaba de pedirle que se resistiera, que realmente quería comer sin ver algo asqueroso. Sin embargo, el mayor ya se estaba riendo, y eso no era su intención.

-¿De verdad ella pensó eso? –soltó tomando aire viendo a Chase que no dejaba la enorme sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Sí. –asintió. –Ya le estaba diciendo a _todo_ el mundo.

-Oh, por dios. –soltó ahogándose con la risa.

-Si hubieras visto su cara, Jack. –soltó en tono burlón. –Creo que tengo una foto por aquí. –supuso sacando su celular.

-Envíamela. –pidió el joven.

-S…. –el hombre hizo una mueca. –No tengo tu teléfono actual. –avisó.

Jack asintió en seguida. –Ah, ya. –sacó su celular. –Lo cambié cuando comencé a trabajar.

Young asintió también. –Lo entiendo, yo hice lo mismo.

-Eso explica el porque ya no supe de ti. –comentó el joven en tono irónico.

-Oye. –soltó Chase con una mueca. –Sabes que no era mi intención.

-Lo sé. –rió. –Tampoco la mía.

Ambos rieron en comprensión he intercambiaron los celulares para ya tener con qué hablarse de vez en cuando. Siguieron comiendo en paz, platicaron en paz. Mencionaron qué tanto habían logrado hacer. Ambos habían sido exitosos en lo poco que llevaban en la vida real. Mencionaron que por tan buena fuera la vida de trabajo, la social iba de mal en peor. Cuando Jack lo dijo, Chase no pudo evitar preguntar un "¿Tú también?". Se volvieron a reír.

-Ashley dejó de hablarme el mes pasado. –afirmó el joven viendo su bebida con una expresión resignada. –No lo pude evitar.

Chase asintió. –Guan dejó de hablarme de repente… aunque con él no noté cuando eso empezó a pasar. Solo pasó.

Jack bajó la mirada en un suspiro.

-¿Qué hay de Dashi? ¿También dejó de hablarte? –preguntó de repente.

Young no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta. La mención de su mejor amigo de la universidad realmente no era sorpresa.

-De hecho –se acomodó en su asiento. –, es el único que me sigue hablando. –soltó de buena manera. –Es quién no me ha dejado.

Jack sonrió entonces.

-Que bueno que no te dejó solo. –musitó. –me gustaría que te quedarás solo. –admitió para sorprender a Chase. Al escucharle, en seguida Young aceptó lo que dijo, puesto su tono era real.

-¿Oh? –soltó para darle un tono juguetón. – ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? –preguntó.

-Siempre me he preocupado por ti. –contestó en seguida, no lo había pensado, puesto de repente se había sonrojado, y Chase lo notó.

-Yo también siempre me he preocupado por ti. –contestó.

El joven no podía estar más avergonzado, por eso decidió en cambiar el tema y comenzaron hablar de trivialidades, cómo se era de costumbre.

Al terminar el almuerzo, fue Chase quién pago la cuenta ignorado las quejas de Jack y las numerosas veces que trató de poner su tarjeta o efectivo. No le dejó.

Al llegar al punto en dónde se habían encontrado, no pudieron decir mucho, sino que en seguida fue cuando el silencio se hizo incomodo por primera vez en cinco años. Chase habló primero.

-Realmente, fue un gusto verte otra vez. –dijo con su usual confianza, y la única mirada que Jack conocía muy bien.

En seguida, el joven soltó una risa para acomodar su cabello en gesto de nervios. –Sí…. –soltó. –Fue un gusto verte.

-Deberíamos volver a vernos. –afirmó el mayor. –Por los viejos tiempos. –dijo al fin alzando la mano invitando a que la tomara.

Jack la tomó sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-Por los viejos tiempos. –afirmó.

De repente, Chase le acercó a su cuerpo de un solo jalón.

-Jack… -soltó viéndole a los ojos. – ¿Aun lo recuerdas? –preguntó.

XXXXXX

-¿Pues, sabes qué Chase Young? Terminamos. –declaró una hermosa joven viendo a su nuevo exnovio.

Young rodó los ojos con expresión de extrañes para verla fijamente. – ¿Estuvimos saliendo? –preguntó.

La joven entonces soltó un grito ahogado para que en menos de un segundo le diera una bofetada.

Cinco años más tarde, Chase Young sería capaz de regresar una bofetada, aunque viniera de una mujer, puesto a él jamás le importó el sexo de su acompañante, con que hubiera respeto muto era más que suficiente.

Sin embargo, ese no era el caso de esa noche. Faltaban quince minutos para las dos de la mañana, y la noche no podía de ir de mal en peor. Comenzó a dudar por qué había decidido venir a la fiesta de los de primer año…. Ah, claro. Porque una tal Ashley le aseguró que la fiesta sería magnifica.

Con la mala actitud, se decidió por darse la vuelta e irse, de repente sintió alguien chocar contra su pecho para revotar del impacto. Chase, automáticamente sostuvo a quién por poco cae.

-¡Lo siento! –le escuchó decir.

Viendo hacia abajo se encontró con un par de ojos rojos. Brillantes aun en la oscuridad. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Está bien. –contestó con velocidad.

Los ojos rubíes le vieron fijamente y con preocupación. –Discúlpame, no volverá a pasar. –aseguró para alejarse de él.

Chase no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, sino antes de que se diera cuenta le sostuvo del brazo para verle el rostro. Tomó aire. –Ah, ¿te gustaría un trago? –invitó.

Para antes de que Jack se diera cuenta estaba en el pórtico del edificio tomando una cerveza con el otro hombre.

-¿Y tú eres…? –soltó avergonzado.

-Chase. –contestó. –Chase Young.

Jack asintió entonces. Sabía quién era Chase Young. Todo el mundo había escuchado de _Chase Young_, experto en artes marciales, inteligente y sin mencionar que uno de los más atractivos….

-¿Y tú? –preguntó el pelinegro haciendo que el joven se exaltara.

-J-jack Spicer. –contestó sin verle.

-¿Spicer? –soltó Young.

_Oh, aquí va de nuevo. _–pensó el pelirrojo con mala expresión. –_Es hora de que mencione a papá y así…._

-Spicer…. –soltó en tono pensativo para entonces hiciera una expresión de realización. –_Tú_ eres el Spicer que creó prótesis biónicas. –afirmó viéndole con una sonrisa. –Todo el mundo estuvo hablando de ti durante _todo_ un mes.

Jack parpadeó velozmente.

-Sí…. –soltó incrédulo. –_Ese_ soy yo.

-Nunca te había visto en una de estas fiestas. –comentó entonces.

Jack suspiró ante el comentario. –Casi nunca suelo venir, no me gustan.

-¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Mi amiga _Ashley_…. –comenzó pero ni pudo continuar.

-¿Ashley? –soltó sorprendido. – ¿Ella también te convenció de venir aquí?

-¿A ti también? –preguntó sorprendido.

Definitivamente Ashley tenía un talento para persuadir, sin embargo, la manera en que lo hacía no siempre era la buena y ambos lo sabían, solo no sabían si el otro lo hacía.

-Y si tanto odias estar aquí, ¿por qué no te vas? –preguntó Chase.

El joven en seguida hizo una mueca para suspirar de seguido. –No tienes una idea de cómo me gustaría. –musitó. –Pero, no puedo.

-¿Por? –frunció el ceño.

-Ashley me metió en una de sus estúpidas apuestas. –explicó haciendo una expresión molesta.

Chase asintió al comprender. – ¿De qué se trata?

En seguida, Jack se sonrojó tan rápido, que por un segundo Chase pensó que algo andaba mal con él, pero cuando empezó a tartamudear, la idea cambió un poco.

-N-no es nada. –aseguró.

-Si realmente no te puedes ir por esa apuesta, seguramente _es algo_. –refutó el mayor con una cara de escepticismo.

Jack tragó duro. –Realmente es muy estúpida. –aseguró.

-Vamos…. –pidió dándole un empujón mientras tomaba un buen trago de su cerveza.

Jack suspiró. –Sino me acuesto con alguien que no conozco, esta noche, me harán limpiar después de todas sus fiestas.

-¿Aunque no vayas?

Jack le vio con una mueca.

-Ah.

-Y, no soy bueno en estás cosas. –soltó. –También sé que _nadie_ estaría interesado en pasar la noche con alguien como yo. –escupió para que Chase no le quitara la vista de encima.

-¿Cómo tú?

Jack se encogió de hombros. –La gente se asusta por mis ojos y les aborrece mi piel. –explicó. –A nadie le gusto. Nadie querrá acostarse conmigo.

Chase no contestó para desviar la mirada un momento. Entonces, lentamente dejó su cerveza en el suelo y se volteó a ver a Jack.

-Yo sí. –soltó sin más.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! OwO  
**

**Si así fue, por favor déjenme un review! :D **

**Hasta el siguiente! :D**


	2. Todos se Enteran por Twitter

**Hola! :D Lamento la demora! D:  
**

**Justamente acabo de entrar a la universidad y este verano fue uno muy pesado, por eso no había tenido la oportunidad de actualizar. Pero, lo haré! No se preocupen! :D El fic de "El Chico y la Bestia" también se actualizara muy pronto! Esperenlo! OwO  
**

**Hasta entonces, disfrutenlo! **

* * *

Todos se Enteran por Twitter 

La puerta del dormitorio de Jack se abrió de golpe en la oscuridad dejándole pasar junto con Chase Young. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto de lejos y a oscuras, hubiera pensado que se estaban peleando. Sin embargo, el forcejeo que se podía ver, eran en realidad forzosos jalones para arrancarse la ropa mientras no se despegaban de un beso.

Tambaleándose, lograron llegar a la cama y el mayor se posicionó sobre él. En seguida, deslizó los besos de la boca al cuello del menor para darle escalofríos.

-Espera, espera. –soltó Jack con fuerza con una expresión de vergüenza.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Chase para enderezarse y verle bien.

Jack tomó aire entonces, completamente sonrojado, pero eso no se podía ver en la oscuridad. –A-hay algo que debes saber. –soltó tragando duro.

Chase espero, con suma atención.

-Soy virgen. –declaró sin atreverse a verle.

En seguida, el mayor parpadeó para sentarse en la cama y jalar a Jack para que se sentara a su lado. – ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

Jack no contestó, jamás había sentido su rostro tan caliente. Jamás.

-No tenemos que hacerlo. –aseguró el mayor. –Tampoco tienes que forzarte.

Jack negó con la cabeza. – ¡N-no! Sí quiero. –soltó sorprendiendo a Chase. –Digo, si tú quieres, también, claro.

Chase soltó una risotada. –Por supuesto.

-E-entonces…. –le vio a los ojos. –S-sí me gustaría.

Con tranquilidad, y una sonrisa, Young le tomó la mano.

-Prometo ser muy gentil. –aseguró para acercarse a un beso más.

Y Jack se dejó llevar.

Para mucho antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya no había ropa interrumpiendo su camino. Los jadeos inundaron la habitación, y Jack jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable que esa noche. Aun así, las caricias de Chase le dieron la comodidad que necesitaba. Por primera vez, sintió que se trataba solo para él.

Sintió como los dedos del mayor lo abrieron delicadamente, mientras lo estimulaba al frente con su boca.

De vez en cuando Chase le preguntaba si se sentía bien. Que si algo le dolía. Al principio Jack no se atrevía a contestar, por los nervios, pero cuando el mayor insistió que era por su bien, logró confesar que por un momento no se sentía bien. Ante esos ligeros comentarios, Chase enseguida cambiaba algo y todo de repente se sentía muy bien.

Por supuesto, el pelirrojo trató de hacerle sentir bien, sin embargo no dejó de temblar y sentirse torpe. Aun así, Chase no se quejó y se mostró complacido.

Cuando al fin sintió que el mayor estaba en él, fue algo completamente único. El momento se sintió como una eternidad, fue algo extremadamente íntimo y personal. Ambos supieron que ese momento sería para ellos, por siempre y para siempre. Todo eso se hizo meramente una afirmación cuando el placer invadió sus cuerpos.

Jack juró que jamás se sentiría de esa manera otra vez… probablemente podría volver a tener sexo, pero sabía que nunca sería cómo la primera vez.

Chase se complació al notar que la vergüenza del joven se había ido de repente y no dejaba de gemir contra su oreja con toda la libertad que le dio.

Ahogado en placer.

Fue al poco momento, que el pelirrojo mostró que estaba muy cerca por terminar. Chase por supuesto que lo notó, puesto él también estaba cerca. Al verlo, se enderezó un poco para alcanzar a besar a Jack una vez más esa noche.

Y terminaron juntos.

XXXXXX

Jack Spicer no separó sus ojos de los de Chase Young.

-¿Recordar qué? –preguntó de repente.

El mayor no contestó en seguida, sino que observó al menor durante un momento en el que el silencio se había vuelto la cosa más fría en ese día de verano.

El pelinegro suspiró entonces para formar una sonrisa mientras soltaba a Jack.

-Nada. –afirmó negando con la cabeza. –Te hablaré pronto. ¿Te parece?

Jack desvió la mirada por un tan solo un momento para volver a ver a Chase.

-Claro. –soltó sonriendo igual.

-Perfecto. –contestó para acomodarse la corbata y ver su reloj seguidamente. –Ah, voy tarde. Te veré luego, Spicer. –se despidió para dejar al joven solo de una vez.

Después de hace mucho tiempo, Jack no se había sentido tan confundido en su vida. ¿A qué se refería Chase? ¿De casualidad le debía dinero?

Si ese era el caso, le pagaría gustosamente.

Con eso en mente, se dirigió al auto para sacar sus herramientas y llevarlas a su oficina, o taller, para ser precisos.

Cuando entró al lugar, lo primero que hizo fue subir por las escaleras de madera para encontrarse con la primera puerta abierta.

-¿Chi? –llamó fuertemente para que se escuchara hasta adentro. Nadie contestó aun, y entonces Jack tuvo una realización. –Olvidé traerte el almuerzo. –soltó en un suspiro.

-¿Por qué? –se escuchó dentro de la oficina mientras unos pasos se oían al fondo. –Dijiste que me lo comprarías. –soltó el hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules que salía de la habitación.

Jack se encogió de hombros. –Sí, creo que eso dije. –afirmó para poner la caja en el suelo. –Pero, la razón por la que lo olvidé es buena.

-¿Ah, sí? –soltó el mayor con escepticismo.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué olvidaste mi almuerzo? –preguntó con una mueca.

-Me encontré con Chase. –contestó.

Chi parpadeó. – ¿_Chase_?

Jack asintió.

-¿_Chase_? ¿El de la universidad? –preguntó nuevamente.

-El mismo. Chase _Young_.

Chi entonces soltó un suspiro. –Y… ¿Todo bien? –preguntó.

-Claro. –soltó el joven. – ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

El pelinegro sonrió entonces para negar con la cabeza.

-Oh, por nada. ¿Sabes? Suelo ver mucho de él en _Twitter_, él y tal Hannibal nunca dejan de discutir por ahí, es muy gracioso. –comentó con una sonrisa burlona. –Me parece que tiene su vida bastante bien y hacia delante.

-¿Lo tienes en _Twitter_? –soltó Jack abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. – ¿Cómo es que lo tienes y yo no? –demandó acercándose a él.

Chi entonces se río con fuerza, probablemente demás, Jack había notado que sonaba un poco irritado, para el momento que el joven quería hablar, en seguida el mayor le interrumpió para entonces cambiar el tema. –Ah, hablaron de la compañía Tohomiko. –avisó.

-¿En serio? –soltó el joven con una sonrisa. Había estado esperando esa llamada toda la semana.

-Sí, déjame contarte, ven. –dijo señalando su oficina. Y Jack fue.

XXXXXX

La luz del sol entró por la ventana atravesando las cortinas para darle directamente a Jack en la cara y despertarlo de su sueño. Rodó sobre la cama con intención de llegar del otro lado de la cama, pero de repente se encontró con el pecho de un hombre.

Ante la sensación, el joven en seguida abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Chase Young.

Al principio, su cuerpo se tensó con fuerza y no supo si gritar o rodar de regreso, pero entonces, recordó el cómo terminó en la cama con Chase.

Despacio, se enderezó en su lugar, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía de despertar a Chase? ¿Levantarse de todos modos?

Cuando estaba por decidir su puerta se abrió de repente para que automáticamente se tapara con la sabana.

-Jack– Ashley se quedó helada ante la imagen de su mejor amigo en la misma cama que un dormido _Chase Young_. –_Wow_, disculpa. –cerró la puerta entonces.

-Oh por dios. –soltó el joven al sentir como el color se le subía al rostro. De repente, un muy dormido Chase se rodó para rodear sus brazos en la cintura del joven.

-Vuelve a dormir. –soltó en un gruñido.

-Bendito sea es sábado. –escupió para meterse entre las sabanas junto con el mayor. Se sorprendió cuando fue abrazado y prácticamente arrullado.

-¿Chase?

-¿Mh? –contestó sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Esto...? ¿Esto fue algo de una sola vez? –preguntó.

No contestó en seguida, pero entonces abrió los ojos para verle directamente.

-Solo si tú lo quieres. –soltó encogiéndose de hombros. –Yo lo disfruté, y jamás te forzaría a repetirlo si no quieres.

Jack no contestó entonces, para entonces ocultar su rostro en el pecho del otro.

-Gracias…

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? –preguntó cerrando los ojos nuevamente sintiendo el sueño golpearle.

Jack se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-¿Puedo pensarlo? –preguntó.

-Sí, puedes. –contestó soñoliento. –Pero, por ahora, durmamos.

-Sí…. –soltó para cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

XXXXXX

Chase Young estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en plena junta. Podía escuchar a Wuya parlotear sin parar, hasta el punto de hacerle marear. Sabía que ella no dejaba de proponer malas ideas, y los únicos que parecían notarlo, eran él y Hannibal, que se había concentrado en los mensajes de su celular.

Aun así, con el sueño y la poca migraña, no dejaba de recordar a Jack. Era curioso, en realidad, hace poco había recordado _esa_ noche para que a la misma semana, se lo encontrara.

Bueno, Chase siempre fue el tipo de persona que no creía en las coincidencias, sino que creía fielmente en lo inevitable. Y, al parecer, que Jack Spicer estuviera en su vida, era algo inevitable.

Ante la idea, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Me estás escuchado, Chase? –preguntó Wuya de mala manera.

Chase parpadeó para fruncir el ceño.

-No. –contestó para ponerse de pie. –Cuando tengas algo útil qué decir, me avisas. – agregó para irse de una vez mientras Hannibal soltaba una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Y a dónde crees que vas? –demandó saber la mujer, fue en ese instante en el que todos en la oficina se voltearon a ver a Young. Hasta Hannibal había separado los ojos de su celular para ver atentamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces, Young simplemente sonrió ante la pregunta. –A usar mí tiempo en alguien más. –declaró para irse con toda la gracia del mundo.

Para el momento en el que llegó al elevador, su celular aviso de un mensaje. En un suspiró lo sacó de su saco para ver que era un mensaje de _Twitter_.

_Hannibal Roy Bean hrbean_

chase-young Espero que me cuentes con quién pasarás tu tiempo.

_Chase Young chase-young_

hrbean No.

Sin más, Young suspiró para guardar el aparato una vez más y proponerse a ignorarlo el resto del día, y probablemente de la semana. Sí, eso sonaba a una buena idea. Aunque, sonaba difícil con Hannibal siguiéndole en _Twitter_ y con más de cincuenta mil millones de seguidores detrás de él. Chase suspiró pesadamente cuando sintió su celular vibrar nuevamente por el _Twitter_.

… Tal vez debería de salirse de ahí de una vez por todas.

Por ahora, se concentraría en volver a ver Jack muy pronto.

Oh, tendría que hacer un plan, ¿no es así?

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! OwO **

**Si así fue, déjenme un review! :D **

**Espero leernos muy pronto! **

**Manny H. **


End file.
